Fair Play
by constar494
Summary: Alec's sick of being a human punching bag. Response to Pai's NWP challenge
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fair Play

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: written in response to Pai's challenge at NWP. 

Maybe it was because he had never been dumped before. Or maybe it was because this was Max. The one person he thought he could ever care about for longer than one night. But now, as he watched her and Logan holding each other as the flag was raised atop of Terminal City, emotions he had never experienced before all came flooding to the surface.

He had gone along with her little plan because he knew that he could never refuse anything she asked of him. Over the past couple of months he had grown more and more attached to Max. He knew it was dangerous, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Especially not now. He couldn't abandon a group of people who were going to be depending on him for their survival. 

She had been the one who had started this whole charade for Logan's sake. And now, it hurt him to say that his pride had been somewhat damaged. Terminal City had been aware of her relationship with Alec. The happy couple had made sure to play along in front of everyone for her sake. The occasional holding of hands when someone entered the room, and a simple, chaste kiss as one of the two left one. The less everyone knew, the less Logan knew. It was better for everyone this way. But now, everyone could see the two consoling each other as Joshua declared 'freedom for freaks' with a single flag. Now everyone would think he had been dumped…for a human.

If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was losing. Even if he hadn't had anything to lose in the first place, just the word itself sent shivers up his spine. Where did she get off thinking that he wouldn't be hurt by any of this. Well, he knew the answer to that. As far as she was concerned, he didn't have feelings, so why not use him as a pawn in her sick little love affair with Logan. But this had hurt, in fact, it had done more than that. She had caused him to feel things he had never felt before. Now between all the looks he was sure to get from his fellow mutants and all this emotional crap, he was pissed. There was only one thing that would help now. Revenge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

He had set up this apartment in TC as a save haven from the disaster of a life he had lead on the outside world. Between the problems with Ben and oh, everything else, he had decided it would be a safe bet to have a place far away from everything. Of course, originally Max had existed among those things, but when the two of them had become 'a thing' he had suggested that she stay with him. He could tell that she was not exactly thrilled about the idea of living with him, but after much persistence on his part , she had agreed. He had made sure to remind her that it would probably arouse too much suspicion if two adults never spent time alone together. 

Now, as he laid on the bed she had been using, he awaited her return to their apartment. He wasn't exactly sure what his plan of attack was. This was the fist time in his life he had been unsure of what to do with himself around someone. But he knew that he couldn't let her get away with this. Falling back onto the pillows, he let his nose fill with her scent. Ever since she had moved into his place, he had noticed how aware of her he had become. Whenever she entered a room he knew where she was before he saw her, and it almost felt as if he could sense her moods. It was ridiculous, but it was almost as if their imposed closeness had done this to him. It was the weirdest feeling in the world, but something in his nature appreciated it, almost craving it. Hearing a key in the lock turn, he shook his mind free of the thoughts that had possessed him. 

When she entered the room, she could tell he had been lost in thought. He always got this far away look in his eyes when he was thinking about something important. When she had become able to gauge his emotions was beyond her, but she had. As soon as he caught her looking at him she saw the walls go up. If there was one thing she understood about Alec, it was that he didn't like being caught. At anything. He saw it as a kind of weakness, and she understood that about him. She felt the same way especially when it concerned her thoughts and feelings. No way in hell she would ever let anyone inside her mind. 

"So, how's Logan?"

"What?" Logan's name coming from Alec's mouth always managed to snap her out of a reverie faster than you could say Manticore. 

"C'mon Max, I saw you guys. I thought you were going to leave him alone because it was safer that way. I mean, don't tell me you made me look like a jerk just for a week of peace from the guy?"

"I thought you didn't want to be a part of this Alec!? Since when the hell do you care what Logan and I do. I thought you'd be happier if you didn't have to pretend for my sake anymore."

"I would've been happy if you had never concocted this half-assed plan in the first place Max. Now I got a reputation to defend. I don't get dumped for Logan Max. He's…Logan! The man has less sex appeal than dry toast!"

"For the fiftieth time Alec, me and Logan are NONE of your business. So why don't you drop it and move on. I never would've come up with this idea if you hadn't told me it was wrong for the two of us to be together. You started all of this Alec. Don't put this all on me."

"Since when do you listen to anything I say. That's a cop-out if I ever heard one. This is a bunch of bull shit Max, and I'm sick and tired of you using me as your personal punching bag. You think I don't have feelings? Well I do, and I think it sucks that you treat me like this." Setting his voice an octave higher, he imitated Max as best as he could. "My day sucked. I know! Where's Alec, I'll hit him and feel better. Logan and I can't touch. Hey Alec was at Manticore when they gave me the virus, I'll blame him. I don't like my job. Alec doesn't seem to mind doing his. What an ass." And with that eh threw himself down on the couch next to which they had been standing for the duration of the argument. "I'm sick and tired of it Max, and I'm just not going to play along anymore."

"Alec, I'm sor-"

"Forget it." Getting up he crossed the room to the door. "If you don't want to play fair, than neither will I."

"What the hell does that mean?" Alec's eyes suddenly seemed to gleam with mischief, frightening Max to no end.

"You'll see. It's time to fight fire with fire I say." And with that he left.

A/N: What do you think? Worth a review? Please?


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Fair Play--Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, not yet.

So she wanted to play rough, huh? If there was one thing he was good at it was that. For some reason he always found himself holding back when it came to her, but now. Now the gloves were off. Well, not Logan's. That would just be disastrous. Funny, but disastrous. 

If she thought that this transgenic male could just be tossed around like a rag doll then she was severely mistaken. He had a reputation to uphold, and that certainly wouldn't be capable if everyone thought he had been dumped for an ordinary. There was only one thing he really could do now. If he and Max couldn't have a fake relationship, then it would only be fair to throw a wrench in the middle of the one she wanted to have with Logan. This is ridiculous! I can't believe that I'm actually upset about my non-existent relationship with Max. Since when did I start letting her get to me so god damn much. 

He needed something to get his mind of her, and the only thing that would truly soothe his troubled soul, would be more trouble. A quick fix for trouble in TC would definitely be interfering in Max's daily comings and goings. Her most prized possession would for sure have to be her tough girl persona. He could crack her like a walnut. He was trained in the art of seduction. If she wanted to be back with Logan, there was soon going to be more standing in her way than a genetically engineered retro-virus targeted to his DNA. No, if she wanted to play footsies with the wheelchair bravado, she was going to find herself trapped in cement shoes. 

He really needed to stop watching so many cop dramas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Checking his watch as he lounged on the couch in HQ, Alec laughed slightly to himself. Six p.m. on the dot. She was so predictable. 5-4-3-2-

"Hey Max!"

"Hey Dix. How's everything holding up?"

"Pretty good, we've got a new patrol team walking the perimeter. The teams are gonna start switching off in six hour intervals."

"Sounds good. Anything else?"

"Not really. Alec just brought us some supply lists. He was out checking with everyone, seeing how they were with food, clothes, you know the essentials. But I'm sure he already told you"

Noting that his attention would now be needed in the room, Alec looked up from the lists that he had been going over and looked across the room to Max. "Actually Dix, Max and I were too busy to discuss supply lists last night. We had more fun stuff to take care of," Wow. I've never seen that shade of red on her before. "Right honey?"

Taking a few steps towards where he had now perched himself carelessly on the arm of the couch, Max glared at Alec, her eyes telling him to shut the hell up before she kicked his ass. Always with the ass. Cocking her hip out, and placing a hand on her waist, Max's all too familiar stance told him that she did not have time to play these little games anymore. Too bad he had all the time in the world. What was she gonna do? Stop having imaginary sex with him? No, he was already having far too much fun and it had only been about four minutes. 

But hark, what was that he heard. The shutting of a door, the climbing of steps and the tell-tale squeaks of an overused exoskeleton? And judging from the look on her face, max just heard it too. Looking from the door to Alec she silently pleaded with him to stop this foolish game before it got dangerous. And with a shake of his head, Alec threw her world into a relentless tailspin. 

He wasn't going to stop. Especially when the one person he truly wanted to shine in front of had just arrived. Oh no. This was far from over.

"Max, I've been looking all over the place for you."

Jumping up from his spot on the couch, Alec joined Max at her side, grabbing her around the waist in a grip that was sure to leave bruises the next morning. A little pain never hurt anyone. "Yeah sorry Logan, we were just going over some supply lists with Dix. I tried to tell her that you would probably need to see her at some point, but it's just so hard for the little lady to let me go. Then again, you must know how it is. You guys did used to be a thing, right?"

Baring her teeth, and whispering so softly that only Alec could hear her, Max started in, "I am ending this right now, before you do something that'll make me want to rethink my position on firearms."

Equally as low, and ten times as deadly, Alec growled back, "Oh yeah? S you're gonna tell Logan that you lied to him? That you and me were never really doing anything? That you just wanted him out? I'd like to see you try." 

Knowing that he was right, and that she couldn't tell Logan the truth, she subtly kicked him in the shin, causing him wince in pain. Slipping from his momentarily slack grip, she moved in front of him so that she could have a more private conversation with Logan. 

'Hey wait a minute, couples don't have secrets,' Alec thought as he sauntered up to stand behind Max. 

"Sorry Logan, Alec's been acting kind of strange lately and--"

"the only reason I've been acting strange lately is because of my sleep deprivation. I tell you time and time again, I can only go so many rounds each night Max. I may be a transgenic, but I still have my limits. I mean, are you in heat or something? Cause normally I would be able to tell and…oomph."

All it took was one punch to the stomach and he was abruptly cut off. Watching a teary eyed Max run off after an unhappy Logan, Alec suddenly began to think he had taken things just a bit too far.

TBC…

I appreciate all the reviews I got for the last chapter. You guys are awesome! Got anymore? Hehehe…


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Fair Play-Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to Pai, Dreamer and Baloo for encouraging me to write more. I just need someone to kick my ass sometimes. Also, thanks to everyone else who has been reviewing my stories. I'll update the rest soon, I promise. 

He could hear her cries as soon as he rounded the corner of the broken down hallway off of which their apartment was located. The decaying plaster and moldy wallpaper drew his attention as he approached his door. For once, it seemed appropriate that he lived here. He had always thought he deserved better, that he had served his time and paid his dues, and that maybe someone should have cut him a break somewhere along the line, maybe even given him a nice place to come home to at night. Now though, her stifled cries and moans pierced his thoughts, reminding him once again why dreams like his were ridiculous. He didn't have any of these nice things, because he didn't deserve any of them. No matter how much he tried to do the right thing, he always managed to go ahead and screw something up, or hurt someone's feelings. This was exactly what happened with Rachel. He tried to warn her, he tried to tell her the truth, but it had only caused more harm. He just had crappy luck. Now, as he was aiding the fight for mutant freedom, he was still managing to cut people down right and left. 

Throwing himself back into the wall, he pounded his fists into the wall, causing bits of dust and plaster to fall down at his feet. Kicking them away with his boots, he tried to reason with himself. Sure, he had upset her, but she had started this whole thing, right? Max was the one who had told Logan they had been together, it was only fair that he be allowed to play along and escalate the situation. If she was going to dump her fake boyfriend so shortly after they had just gotten together, she should have never done it in the first place, or told Logan that it had never happened. He was a man with a reputation, and damnnit, he had rights.

Throwing a hand through his disheveled hair, Alec reached for the knob to the apartment. Gathering up all his will, he stormed into the room with a purpose, all of which dissipated as he saw her. She was curled up into a ball on the bed, clutching a pillow to her mid-section, trying to do her best to muffle her sobs into the sheets thrown haphazardly onto the mattress. He hadn't even uttered a word when she acknowledged his presence. Without so much as lifting her face towards him, she told him to leave her alone.

"Max, look I'm sorry it had to come to that, but you know you set yourself up right?" When she didn't answer back he continued, "I mean, I know we were never actually together, but everyone else thought we were, and I can't just get dumped for no reason max. I mean, I got people to impress and everything, so that's why. It was nothing personal."

After a few more muffled tears, Max finally looked up at him. "You're right."

He was right. That was definitely the last response he had been expecting to get from her. Honestly, he had been expecting some sort of barrage of insults to come flying from her mouth, obscenities that he had maybe even never heard to be hurled at him relentlessly. He was definitely expecting her to fly across the room and kick and punch him until he turned black and blue. And for some reason, he probably would have let her too. 'You're right', had been a shocker. He didn't know how to defend himself against this kind of attack. How do you fight an unknown enemy? 

"I'm right? Are you sure you didn't mean shut the hell up Alec? That would make more sense. Do you maybe just not want to get up? Cause I could come over there and let you punch me. Help me out here Max, because I can honestly say I was not expecting that from you."

Pulling herself up to sit on the bed cross-legged, Max brought the pillow to her lap and leaned her elbows upon it. He was becoming more and more nervous under her steady glare, and was thankful when she finally spoke.

"Believe me Alec, I want to hurt you. More than anything right now I want to throw you through a wall and beat you unconscious, but I can't because you're right."

"Yeah, you said that already, thing is, I don't believe you. This has got to be some kind of ploy." With that she gave a small laugh, and he walked over to the bed where she was sitting, and perched himself on the edge., ready to jump if the need arose. "There's no way my Max would let me get away with the crap I just pulled."  


"Alec listen to me. You did a good thing for me, and I went and shoved it in your face. You were right to lash out. After you said that stuff, I ran and found Logan. He couldn't even look at me. So I figured, what the hell, might as well get everything out in the open now. He's already pissed. So, I told him about how the whole thing was a set-up from the start. That I had only done it to push him away, and that none of it was your fault. He just kind of looked at me and smiled. Said that he had kind of assumed that's what had happened."

"Wait, so why aren't you out with him right now, saving the world or whatever it is you two do?"

"Because he also said that the way you talked about me back in HQ, that the way you seemed so unwilling to let me get away with this, meant something. That maybe we had all been kidding ourselves for too long. I mean let's face it, this virus isn't going to get cured Alec, and even if it did, me and Logan have drifted apart. I'm not sure that we would ever be able to get back together even if we could touch."

"So, what are you saying? Why did you come back here? I mean none of this really changes anything for us. So, you're not pissed off at me right now, I'm pretty sure that I'll do something to change that shortly. I mean, it just kind of happens."

When he said this, she found herself staring into his deep green eyes. She saw all the questions being left unanswered and let out a heart felt sigh. This was going to take awhile.

TBC…

(you hate me…don't you?)

Please Review? 


End file.
